1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed subject matter relates to a food packaging system of a disposable container for packaging and displaying food items, such as cakes. Particularly, the present disclosed subject matter is directed to a base for holding food items, wherein the base has finger recesses that allow for easy removal of the food item from the base while ensuring that the food item does not move within the package.
2. Description of Related Art
Food items, such as baked goods, are often packaged in a container including a base and interlocking lid, each formed of a thermoformed plastic sheet. For purpose of example, a cake generally lies on a cardboard food liner that is, in turn, supported by the base.
A variety of such containers are generally known and available in the art. Examples of such containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,705,163 and 4,533,061, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Often it is desirable or necessary for food contents to be supported by a liner or the like, which is disposed on the container base. It is also desirable for the food items to remain centered on the base during shipping, storing and display, while permitting easy removal of the food item.
As such, there remains a need for a food container that allows for centering of a food item on a base, yet allows easy removal of the food item from the base when desired.